Daughter of the Angels
by Nomannic
Summary: When Ally was eight years old, she was taken in by the Silent Brothers. They raised her, training her in their ways. But she's just a mundane - she'll never be a Shadowhunter. Or is she? AlecxOCxMagnus, and one-sided Brother JeremiahxOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Nemo liber est qui corpori servit._

No one is free who is a slave to his body.

X.x.X.x.X

Ally felt the prodding of the Brother Jeremiah within her mind, felt him will her to continue. In her hand she held a small silver dagger. She was seated at a desk in the Archives within the Silent City. Behind Brother Jeremiah stood a few others - Nathaniel, Malec, Shiloh - observing.

Before her, on the desk, her arm was stretched out, the inside of her wrist facing upward. Carefully, slowly, she drew the blade of the dagger across the inside of her wrist. It was a perfect, straight cut, and deep. Blood welled up immediately. Ally looked up from the wound to the Silent Brothers standing around her as blood ran from her wrist onto the desk. It pooled there, forming a small, crimson puddle. Ally's face was expressionless, unaffected.

The Brothers prodded at her mind, pushing gently at the walls there. But they remained strong as she drew the blade across her wrist a second time, and the pain did nothing to distract her. Her mind remained strong, powerful. Her body was separate from herself, and therefore the pain did nothing.

The Brothers withdrew their presence, nodded, and left, leaving Ally alone in the Archives with Brother Jeremiah. Not so long ago, before Valentine had came in and slaughtered so many of her friends and family, the library had been filled with Brothers, always for they did not sleep. Now, however, it was empty. Just as silent as it had been because the Brothers made no noise, but different. The emptiness could be felt even though it could not be heard.

Ally smiled, and she could feel Brother Jeremiah's approval. She had mastered her lesson, and mastered it well. He smiled too, the stitches in his mouth stretching slightly. It didn't bother her though. She'd known the Brothers since she was 8 years old. Their appearance had never perturbed her.

_You did well_, Brother Jeremiah commented in her mind.

"Thank you," she said, grinning now as she bandaged up her arm. "You were a good teacher."

He nodded. _Pain is not easy to overcome, many a Shadowhunter are crippled by it. Many fail to protect their fellow warriors because the pain is something they cannot move past. _One of the first lessons a Silent Brother learned was to overcome the body and its impulses. They would starve themselves for days, go without sleep for as long as they could, mutilate their bodies. Training them to no longer be slaves to their bodies. The training honed the mind, preparing it for the runes it would later take on.

She'd just completed one of the rights of passages only a Silent Brother would ever take: the mastering of the mind over physical pain.

Ally smirked. "Well then, I'd probably make a fantastic Shadowhunter. After all, I know all the runes. You know, if I wasn't a mundane or anything."

Brother Jeremiah shrugged. _You are still valuable, even if you are not a Shadowhunter._

"I know," Ally whispered, her smirk falling away. "I just feel so useless. I've been in this City for years, learning all these things, but... I'll never get to use any of it. I can't even hold a seraph blade - it would kill me."

Brother Jeremiah nodded. _Knowledge is more powerful than any blade will ever be_.

Ally snorted. "Right. How is knowledge supposed to help me kill a demon?" She frowned, remembering some of her botany lessons. "Never mind. Don't answer that."

Ally got up from the desk, slipping the dagger into the sheath attached to her belt. Before Valentine, she'd never needed to carry a weapon. But after so many had died, after Valentine had - She stopped the thought there, pressing her fingers to the scar at the base of her throat. The scar Valentine had left.

Since then, Brother Jeremiah had insisted she carry weapons on her. He'd even hooked up a gun holster to the headboard of her bed. She was never to be unarmed, never to be so defenseless again.

_Are you hungry?_ Jeremiah asked, as he led the way out of the Archives.

Ally frowned, pressing her hand to her tummy. While the Silent Brothers never had need for food or sleep, she did. Her body demanded it, more often than she liked. She hated food, hated the taste, hated the feel of it in her body. Often, she would refuse it. She'd nearly killed herself once, doing that. Since then Brother Jeremiah had been quite insistent about regular meals.

Ally shrugged. "Am I allowed to say no?"

_Yes. However, then I will be feeding you anyways_, Brother Jeremiah replied. Ally thought she could hear a little bit of laughter in his brain-voice.

Ally stuck her tongue out. "Fine. Whatever. Lead the way, oh silent one."

Ally could definitely hear Brother Jeremiah chuckle in her head then.


	2. Prophecies

**Chapter One: Prophecies**

_Vincit omnia veritas._

Truth conquers all.

X.x.X.x.X

In her dream, Ally was a little girl again. Eight years old, the same age Brother Jeremiah saved her life. In the dream, she was sitting on the metal slab in her fathers lab in the basement. She was swinging her legs pleasantly, waiting for her Daddy to finish what he was doing so that he could play with her. Her bright golden curls were done up in pigtails that bounced as she swung her legs.

"Quiet," her father snapped at her, glaring at her from where he knelt on the ground. He had a piece of white chalk in his hand and was drawing a very, very big circle on the basement floor. Ally frowned, whimpering slightly. He looked back to his drawing, but Ally started to kick her legs again. He tossed the chalk to the ground snarling. "Would you sit still?" He shouted, and Ally immediately stopped moving.

"Finally," he grumbled, returning to his drawing.

Ally frowned, but bit her lip, determined not to cry. She was a big girl, all grown up. Daddy was even letting her help in his lab today. And big, grown up girls didn't cry when they got in trouble.

Her father finished drawing the circle then, and stepped inside it. Opposite from the circle was a star, also drawn in chalk. On each point of the star was a red candle, the flame flickering in the dampness of the basement.

"Now, Alexandria," her father said, smiling pleasantly at her. "Are you ready to help Daddy?"

Ally nodded vigorously, grinning from ear to ear as she hopped down from the metal slab. "Yes, Daddy," she said eagerly.

Her father smiled, in that slow, manipulative way of his that meant he was going to do something particularly awful and her smile wilted a little. "Good girl. Now, go stand in the center of that star and we can start."

She obeyed, and once she was in the star her father began to speak. He was speaking latin, in a soft, hurried voice, whispering the words as magic sparked from the tips of his finger tips.

Ally swallowed hard, scared. "Daddy? Daddy what are you doing?"

And that's when the pain started.

X.x.X.x.X

The dream changed then, shifting as Ally tossed and screamed and fought in her sleep. Instead, now she found herself sitting in a library. It was smaller than the Archives, but just as grand, filled with all kinds of ancient texts in languages she couldn't even begin to translate.

She was looking down on the library, watching the scene unfold below her. No one else in the room was aware of her presence.

In the library was her father, just as she remembered him. He was sitting at a desk, and before him stood a demon. It was an Eidolon, a shape-changer. It looked human if it wasn't for its bright, vibrant, solid blue eyes that seemed to glow and flicker like a candle's flame.

Her father was talking to the demon, in hushed voices.

"... they're almost finished. A few more runes and they will be ready."

"Are you sure it will work?" The demon asked. "The Master is very insistent that we do not spoil the element of surprise."

"Of course I'm sure," his father hissed. "Forsaken are not barred from hallowed ground."

"Good. Then I will inform him."

"And my daughter?"

"We will see. Your job is not done yet, Michael."

Ally struggled to move closer, to hear better. They were talking about her, she realized. But as she tried to move closer she instead moved farther away until the dream dissolved and she found herself in her room in the Silent City, awake, gasping.

She hadn't dreamed of her father in years.

X.x.X.x.X

Ally was just pulling her hair up into a ponytail, struggling to get all the wild, gold curls out of her face when Brother Jeremiah slid entered the bathroom. She gave a frustrated growl and handed him the ponytail. "Here. Help me."

Brother Jeremiah's mouth twitched slightly, the black stitches in his mouth preventing him from smiling fully. He took the proferred hair tie, and slid his hands into her hair, massaging at her scalp. She relaxed, smiling. He pulled her hair up into a ponytail at the back of her head, then, not a single curl escaping. She grinned at him, turning around to peck him on a paper-thin, pale white cheek.

"You're a hero," she said, skipping into her room to put her shoes on. Behind her, Jeremiah slid soundlessly in behind her. She took a seat at her bed, pulling on the black combat boots that constituted the only pair of shoes she owned. she was dressed in her only outfit, also. A pair of black cargo pants, a black tanktop, and a nice leather belt with her knife sheath attached. She owned a cloak like the Silent Brothers' for cold weather, and an identical match to what she was wearing now. Besides that and her sleeping clothes, she really didn't own anything.

"So," Ally began as she was lacing up her shoes. "What are you here for?" He didn't normally barge into her room like this. Usually, he waited for her in the Archives to begin their daily lessons. Brother Jeremiah had been her daily companion since she was little. She spent plenty of time with the other Brothers of course, whenever Jeremiah was out on business or her lessons needed something he could not offer, but he was her closest friend. The dagger she carried with her had been a gift from him.

_The Clave is here_, Jeremiah said, meaning that a representative was in the city.

Ally frowned. "So? What does that have to do with me? Are you leaving for a while or something?" She sat up, all done getting dressed, to look at Jeremiah. It was weird, meeting his face even though he had no eyes for her to look into. Yet, it didn't bother her. She hadn't seen people other than the Silent Brothers (with the exception of the occasional Iron Sister) since she was eight years old, when she had first come to the city. The only eyes she'd seen in so very long were her own - and all that did was make her feel uncomfortable with herself.

She had always looked so very different from the Brothers, and it bothered her. She wanted to look just like them. She hated being so separate, so different from her family.

_No. The Clave is here to speak to _you, Jeremiah explained, moving towards the door. _Come_.

Ally arched an eyebrow. "Why are they here to speak to _me_?" She asked incrediously. "Am I in trouble or something?"

_No. They believe you may have information that could be beneficial to them_.

"What could I possibly tell them that you couldn't? I don't know nearly as much as any of the other Brothers."

_It is about the demons who attacked you_, Jeremiah said, his voice gentle in her mind. Ally flinched, not wanting to remember that night.

When she was eight years old, she'd ran away from her father. She'd ran, terrified. He had been hurting her for so long she couldn't take it any longer. So she'd left, and found herself lost in New York City, scared, at eight years old. Less than two days after she'd left home, she'd woken up under a bridge to a Ravener demon advancing on her. If Brother Jeremiah hadn't been walking by, it would have killed her. Brother Jeremiah was able to kill the demon, and take her back to the Silent City to heal her wounds. She hadn't left the City since.

"Why?" Ally asked, voice shaky. "What do they want to know?"

Jeremiah shrugged. _That is their business to tell, not mine._

Ally scowled, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't want to talk to them."

_They are the Clave._

"I still don't want to talk to them."

Jeremiah stopped at the doorway to the Audience room, holding it open. Inside, Ally could hear voices. It was strange, hearing people talk in the Silent City. _You do not have a choice_.

Ally glared at him. "Fine." She stormed into the room, slamming the door behind him.

In the Audience room over where the Speaking Stars were stood several Shadowhunters. They were dressed in expensive-looking robes, and were talking in an accent unique to Idris. Ally assumed they were fairly prominent Shadowhunters, given how old they were. Very few Shadowhunters lived past 30.

When she moved to stand behind one, he jumped, turning around to face her. "Oh. We didn't hear you come in."

Ally shrugged. "I'm quiet."

He nodded, stepping back from her so that she could see the other four companions he had with him. One was a girl. "I am Robert Lightwood. This is my wife, Maryse."

Ally looked at them blankly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ally." Ally flopped down onto the floor, sitting cross legged. She looked up at them all with a bored expression. "Now what do you want?"

Robert arched an eyebrow at her attitude, but let it go. "We have recently been having problems with some demonic activity in the Brooklyn area. We thought you might be able to help us."

"Why would you think that?"

The girl, Maryse spoke then. "Because these demons were summoned by the same warlock who summoned the Raveners who attacked you."

Ally blinked, staring up at them, shocked. She was suddenly glad she was sitting down, or she might have fallen over. She swallowed hard, trying to breath past the fear. _Oh my god. Father_, her terrified mind whispered to her. She closed her eyes, fighting tears. She would not cry. Shadowhunters didn't cry. And no matter what her blood was from, she was a shadowhunter in every other way. "How do you know?" She asked once she had control of herself. Her voice was strained.

"We managed to capture one for information from the last attack," Robert explained. "It had the same magical signature you had when the Silent Brothers found you."

He was referring to the psychic symbol 'Alpha' that had been burned inside her head. The symbol her father had left after he had torn her mind apart the last time.

Ally nodded, hands clenched into fists in her lap. "I still don't see how I can help," Ally said, voice soft, hesitant now.

"We need to know more about the warlock. Do you remember anything? Do you remember what he looked like? Did the Raveners who attacked you say anything? Can you remember _anything_?"

Ally closed her eyes, tightly. She'd never told anyone that the demons had been summoned by her father. She'd been afraid they would cast her out if they found out, if they knew she was the daughter of a warlock. Demons were not looked kindly upon in the Shadowhunter world, and she so desperately wanted to be a Shadowhunter. She hadn't figured it out until she was much older, though, a few years after living in the Silent City. It had taken her young mind a while to piece it all together.

Ally shook her head, frowning. "No. I just remember them saying that they weren't allowed to eat me," she shivered, forcing the memory back. She looked up at the other Shadowhunters then, beseechingly. "I'm sorry. I can't help you."

Maryse and Robert Lightwood sighed, faces looking tired and drawn. "Very well, then. Thank you, Alexandria. Let us know if you remember anything later." and with that they left, leaving Ally curled up in a ball on the Speaking Stars, feeling horrible. Horrible for lying to them. Horrible for because of what she was, because of who had raised her, who had been her father. Horrible because of the fear and the terror that the memories of those long-ago years. And horrible because she knew, she would never, ever be a shadowhunter. No matter how much she wanted it.

No matter how hard she worked, no matter how many runes she memorized or healing tonics she mixed, she would always just be the daughter of a warlock. A filthy, evil warlock. And a lying one to boot.

She pressed her face into her arms, shoulders shaking as she tried not to cry.

A hand touched her shoulder, and she looked up, startled to see Jeremiah crouching down beside her. His face was concerned, but a normal person, even a normal Shadowhunter, wouldn't be able to see it, but she could. She had known Brother Jeremiah and the other Silent Brothers for nine years, and she could read their expressions as easily as she could hear their thoughts in her head.

_Are you okay_? He asked, tilting his head to the side. A thin, bony finger wiped a tear off her cheek, and she lowered her face, ashamed. _There is nothing wrong with crying_, Jeremiah comforted. _It is healthy, and honest. To not cry when one would want to is lying._

Ally nodded, wiping her face. "I know. I know."

Jeremiah rose to his feet, holding out a hand to her. She took it, and he helped her to her feet.

_Did they get the information they needed_? Jeremiah asked, as he lead her out of the Audience room.

Ally shrugged. "I didn't have anything I could tell them."

X.x.X.x.X

A few days later, late at night, Ally lay in bed asleep. She was tossing around in bed as she slept, sweating, the sheets sticking to her. Her eyes flickered behind closed eyelids as she dreamed.

She was once again suspended in the air, looking down on a scene, and the dream had a strange feeling about it, as if she wasn't really asleep, as if this was really happening. The feeling was frightening, and she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering.

She was in a warehouse now, some abandoned building in the midst of New York. Broken pallets littered the cement floor, covered in dust and cobwebs. Directly below her was a summoning circle, her father standing off to the side of it. He looked small and diminutive beside the Greater Demon inside the circle of power.

The Greater Demon was talking, its voice sharp and gravelly, like glass and sand being ground between his teeth. Ally winced, the sound of it painful.

"Have you found the child yet?"

"No. She's with the Shadowhunters still."

The demon snarled, and her father twitched. She realized they were talking about her.

"Then retrieve her."

"I can't," her father said, his voice high with fear. "They've got her guarded."

"Kill them, then. Kill all of them."

"But they're Shadowhunters -"

"I don't care, Michael. I want them dead. All of them. Then you can take the girl."

Her father opened his mouth to speak, but Ally couldn't hear him. The Greater Demon rose its large, bulbous head to the ceiling and looked directly at her. She felt a shiver of fear roll through her spine. It smiled, showing clear, glass-like, razor sharp teeth. The stench of its breath made her gag. "She's here," it said in that terrible, painful voice. "We're being watched." The black, endless eyes of the Greater Demon stared into hers. And in its eyes she could see her death.

Ally woke screaming, falling off the side of her bed onto the hard floor, she heard her arm crack and knew without looking it was broken. She was still screaming now, but it was cracked with sobs as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Brother Jeremiah, followed by a few other Brothers, stormed into her room. Jeremiah fell to his knees beside her. But it didn't matter. ally had her eyes screwed shut, but she could still feel the Demon looking at her, still feel the pain in her head its voice caused. A wet, cold liquid trickled from her ears and she realized she was bleeding from her ears.

She had stopped screaming, but she was on the floor, writhing, sobbing and crying and shaking with terror. Brother Jeremiah's hands pressed her into the floor, holding her still.

Then, all of a sudden, it stopped. She could feel the block the Brothers placed in her mind, like a physical presence.

_It's all right,_ Brother Jeremiah said softly, one of his hands letting go of her to cup the side of her head. Exhausted, she turned her face into the caress, welcoming the comfort. _You're safe_, he promised, as another Brother knelt down beside her.

_I can feel the presence of a demon on her,_ Brother Malec said to the others, giving Ally the courtesy of being able to hear too. _She's not possessed, but it has hurt her_.

Brother Jeremiah nodded, sweeping her into his arms. _I'll take her to the infirmary._ He turned his face down to her, as if he was looking at her, to speak to Ally. _You will be okay_.

Ally nodded, numbly, feeling sleep pull at her. "Thank you," she whispered. If they hadn't blocked off her mind, she would probably still be freaking out right now. But as it was, she was calm.

And she was tired. Closing her eyes, she relaxed in Jeremiah's arms and went to sleep.

X.x.X.x.X

Ally woke up to the gentle prodding of hands on her temple. She smiled slightly, recognizing the sensation as Brother Jeremiah massaging her head. Opening her eyes, she found herself in one of the beds in the infirmary the Silent City used to treat injured Shadowhunters. Beside her bed was a nightstand. On it was a large assortment of glass bottles, bowls and beakers filled with a variety of liquids, pastes and dried things. She recognized many of them.

Turning her head, Ally could see that on the other side of her bed stood Jeremiah. He took his hands out from her hair when she turned to look at him.

_How are you feeling?_ He asked, moving his head as if he was looking up and down her body checking for injuries.

Ally shrugged, and instantly regretted it. The pain from her broken arm was vicious and sharp. She grit her teeth, working through it like she'd been taught and examined her wounds. Her arm had been set and placed in a cast, but it was a bad break. It would take at least a few days to heal. She could feel the aching throb of a bruise that had formed on the side of her face, but otherwise she was unhurt.

"I hurt," Ally admitted. "But I'm not dead."

_I noticed_, Brother Jeremiah said, resting a hand on her not-broken arm. _I can't detect the demon's presence anymore._

Ally shivered, closing her eyes. "Good."

_What happened?_

Ally arched an eyebrow up at him, opening her eyes. "What? You don't know? Didn't you go looking in my head for it?"

Jeremiah shook his head. _We did. But we could not find anything._

Ally frowned. "I was dreaming. But it wasn't a dream." She sighed, turning her face away from him. "I don't know. Maybe I'm going crazy."

_The demon was real. We all felt it. You are not insane._

Ally snorted. "Whatever."

Brother Jeremiah pulled up a chair, taking a seat. His fingers threaded in hers, and she squeezed his hand, thankful for his presence. He always made her feel better. Brother Jeremiah was her hero, and her closest friend. He was her guardian, her teacher, and her comforter.

_Tell me what happened,_ Jeremiah requested, his voice almost pleading within her mind. Ally wondered idly if Brother Jeremiah showed so much emotion when talking inside other peoples brains.

"I told you. I was dreaming, it was just... different from normal dreams. I don't know. I was dreaming and..." Ally hesitated. Should she tell him the Warlock was her father? No. She swallowed, then continued. "And there was that warlock there, the ones the Clave was asking me about. His name was Michael. He was talking with a Greater Demon."

Brother Jeremiah tensed. _A Greater Demon? Are you sure?_

"Positive. They were talking about ... then they started talking about the Clave."

_Go on. What were they saying?_

Ally gulped. "They said they were going to kill all the Shadowhunters."

Brother Jeremiah rose to his feet, his robes silently swishing around him. _I shall notify the Clave. _

He moved to leave, but Ally grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Wait. Wait just a minute. What's going on?"

_You had a vision. A prophecy._

Ally blinked, looking at him like he was crazy. "Are you saying I'm a _prophet_? You mean that was real? How is that even possible?"

Brother Jeremiah hesitated, looking down at her. He seemed to sigh, and sat back down in the chair. Ally let go of his wrist.

_You are aware that mundanes are not allowed within the Silent City, correct?_

"Well, yeah. I always figured I was just a special exception."

_You are not. We kept you because we were aware that you were more than just a mundane._

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm not human?"

_No, you are human. But you are more than that, as well._

"Again, that doesn't make any sense. What am I than? A warlock?"

_No. You are not evil, not demonic. You carry the mark of the Angels. _

Ally blinked, feeling hope rise in her chest. She felt the longing she had felt for 9 long years, the crushing, hopeless desire to be a Shadowhunter, and knowing she could never be one. But now – were they saying she was. She took a deep breath, but when she spoke her voice was still shaky. "Are you saying I'm a Shadowhunter?"

Brother Jeremiah shook his head, and Ally wanted to cry, feeling that hope immediately crushed. _You are Angelic, but you are not a Shadowhunter._

"What am I, than?"

_I do not know._

X.x.X.x.X


	3. Shadowhunters

**Chapter Three: Shadowhunters**

_Ne quid nemis._

Nothing in excess.

X.x.X.x.X

Ally sat on the Brooklyn bridge, staring down at the river. Her feet hung over the edge, kicking just like she had when she had been little, sitting in her father's lab. It was almost morning, the sky still dark, but the navy blue beginning to soften with the morning mist.

Ally looked down at the riverbank, through the mist, to see someone walking along. He was tall, with fair skin and golden, curly hair shockingly similar to her own. He was walking slowly but purposefully, something glittering at her waist. Ally realized the thing glittering at his waist was a seraph blade.

_He's a Shadowhunter_, she realized, frowning. From somewhere outside her, she felt another thought push its way inside her mind, similar to the way the Silent Brother's words would. _His name is Jace_, this ethereal thought told her. _His name is Jace Wayland._

Ally frowned, leaning closer to watch. Several large, ominous shadows were slowly surrounding Jace. As they closed in, he drew his blade, and the seraph blade glowed as he whispered the angel's name. The demon's closed in on him then, and Ally watched as they fought.

The battle was short, brief. One of the demon's grabbed Jace from behind, slamming him into the concrete. His head, instead of bouncing like she expected, just smashed into the ground. She could hear the bones crunch, and knew he wouldn't survive it.

But as if the demon's weren't sure, they took an axe to his chest, and Ally screamed, and screamed and screamed, but there was nothing she could do.

Hesitantly, the demon's pulled away. He didn't move, his body turned into a bloody, shining mess. The sun began to rising over the horizon, and the demons melded into the shadows, disappearing. The clouds were stained blood red with its light.

He was dead. Ally stared down at him, gasping for breath, the tears streaming down her cheeks in rivers.

She sat straight up in bed, sobbing, clutching the blankets to her chest. She was crying, and gasping, trying to breathe in between sobs.

With a shock, she realized it had all been a dream. And then she knew it was much, much more than that.

X.x.X.x.X

"Jeremiah! _Jeremiah_!" Ally screamed, slamming her fist on his office door.

The door swung open, and Ally stumbled, feeling hysterical. She was in her pajamas, her hair a rats nest, her cheeks flushed red and stained with tear-streaks.

_What's wrong?_ Jeremiah asked, moving to wrap her in an embrace. She clung to him, trying to calm herself down.

"I saw it. I saw it all. Oh my God, I saw it."

Jeremiah took her head between his hands, holding it still, making her look into his eyeless face. _You saw what?_

"Jace. Jace Wayland. I saw him die."

Jeremiah grabbed her wrist then, dragging her down the hall. "Where are we going?" Ally asked, stumbling along behind Brother Jeremiah. "What's going to happen?"

_We are going to speak to Brother Malec. When will he die?_

"What? I don't know. I don't - " Ally cut herself off, frowning. "Wait. This morning." She swallowed hard. "Right before sunrise." She could feel a sob rising in her throat, but she pushed it back. Crying right now would do her no good. "What time is it?"

_It is early, still. We have time._ But as if to contradict his own statement, Brother Jeremiah continued to drag her down the hall, running toward Brother Malec's office.

X.x.X.x.X

Brother Malec looked down at her from behind his desk, his expression grave. His fingers were steepled beneath his chin, and he was frowning. _You say it was demons?_

"Yes. At the Brooklyn Bridge." Ally's voice began to rise with panic, and she was starting to cry again. "I don't know how many, there was just so many of them, and I couldn't do anything -"

Brother Jeremiah cut her off. _It hasn't happened yet. You are doing something now, and it will save his life._

Brother Malec nodded, still looking grave. It was not comforting in the slightest. _I will notify the Clave._ He said, looking in the direction of Brother Jeremiah. He turned his face towards Ally, and his expression lightened slightly. Ally breathed a sigh of relief.

_I would suggest you go back and try to get some more sleep, Alexandria. I will wake you with the news in the morning._

Ally nodded, swallowing, and left the room, Jeremiah on her heels. He shut the door behind them.

"I don't know how he expects me to sleep after that. I don't know if I ever want to sleep again," Ally whispered, reaching out for Brother Jeremiah's hand. He threaded his fingers in hers, squeezing comfortingly. Ally smiled, sadly.

_I will sit with you, help you go to sleep._

"Thanks, Jeremiah," Ally said softly. "You're a hero."

X.x.X.x.X

Ally lay in her bed, all snuggled beneath the covers. Jeremiah sat beside her, his hand still wrapped in hers. Inside her mind, he was projecting one of the most beautiful pieces of music she had ever heard.

It was one of the lesser known talents of the Silent Brothers, the ability to not only project thoughts, but images, memories, even sounds, into another's mind. It made Ally feel special that she was one of the few who knew such a secret.

It was a beautiful, lovely secret to know. Her eyes were closed, and she hummed along softly to the music until she drifted off to sleep.

X.x.X.x.X

"They want me to do _what_?" Ally hissed, staring in shock up at the Brothers. She stood on the Speaking Stars within the Council room, the Brothers - Jeremiah, Malec, Shiloh, Nathaniel, and several others - at their seats above her.

_The Clave has requested your presence at the Institute_, Brother Malec, the unofficial leader, repeated. _You have been invaluable so far into their investigation, and they wish to make further use of your talents._

"But why do I have to leave? Can't I stay here? It's not like I'm not going to get anymore dreams."

_They are more than just dreams, Alexandria. They are visions of the future. Prophecies. Do not take them so lightly._

"I don't really care. My point is still the same. Why do I have to leave the Silent City?"

_It will allow them to respond more quickly when needed. Your vision of Jace was just in time - he nearly died. They do not want to cut it so close next time._

Ally frowned, clenching her fists at her side. "I don't want to go," she pleaded weakly.

_I agree. I do not believe it would be safe for her to leave the City_, Brother Shiloh added.

_I second that_, Brother Jeremiah said, nodding, looking down at Ally in concern. She offered him a weak smile in return, but it reassured neither of them.

_It does not matter what you would prefer_, Brother Malec continued, voice neutral. He was never angry, even when it seemed like it. He had long, long ago mastered his emotions. He was the oldest Brother's still left alive after Valentine's massacre. _The Clave requires her services. We will send a guard with her, to protect her. A daughter of the Angels has been left in our care. It would be irresponsible not to safeguard such a blessing._

The other Brothers nodded, murmuring their agreement in the brain-voice way they did.

_I will go with her_, Brother Jeremiah volunteered. _She is my student. _

_Very well_, Brother Malec agreed.

"So I'm going?" Ally asked, feeling desperate. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

_You always have a choice_, Brother Malec reminded her. _However, you would not like the other option._

Ally sighed, lowering her head. "Fine. I'll go pack my bags."

X.x.X.x.X

Brother Jeremiah held the door of the carriage open, offering her a hand to help her step down. She took it, pulling her backpack over her shoulder as she stepped down onto the sidewalk in front of the Institute.

She swallowed hard, feeling extremely frightened. She hadn't left the Silent City before. Ever. This would be her first time out in the world since she was eight years old, and her memories of it were far from pleasant.

Brother Jeremiah set a hand on her shoulder, comforting her. _It will be alright. I will not let anything hurt you._

As they walked up the steps to the Institute, the doors burst open, Maryse and Robert Lightwood standing there. "Hurry in," they said, glancing up at the sky. "It's going to rain."

Ally and Jeremiah were just inside the house as the rain began to pour down. Robert shut the door behind them.

"We've been expecting you," Maryse said, smiling. "May I take your bags?"

Ally frowned, feeling uncomfortable. She handed the Shadowhunter woman her backpack though, and her and Jeremiah followed Robert down the hallway.

As they walked, Robert talked about the Institute. He talked about it's history, pointed out rooms (such as the kitchen and weapons room) until they reached a room with rather large, elegantly carved wooden doors. "This is the library. If you two would make yourselves comfortable, I will gather the others."

Ally nodded, following Jeremiah into the room. It was small, compared to the Archives of the Silent City, but it was still magnificent in its own way. Ally smiled hesitantly, taking a seat on one of the leather chairs. Brother Jeremiah moved to stand just beside her, completely silent as always.

As they waited, 4 teenagers shuffled into the room, Robert and Maryse behind them.

Ally immediately recognized one of them as Jace Wayland. Her eyes widened, and she felt her chest tighten. He was living, physical proof that the things she had seen in her dreams were real. She had known that, but she hadn't believed it until now.

He cocked his head at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He scowled at her. "What are you staring at?"

Ally turned her head away, blushing in embarrassment.

Maryse frowned at Jace. "Don't be rude," she scolded. "This is the girl who saved your life."

Jace snorted. "Whatever. I would have been fine."

Alec frowned. "No you wouldn't have, Jace. There were eight of them, and you were on the ground when we got to you. You're lucky they didn't smash your brains."

Ally cleared her throat, catching their attention.

"You were walking down the riverbank, West, towards the horizon. You had a seraph blade on your waist. As the demons bled out of the shadows, you drew the blade and whispered its name." Everyone in the room was staring at her, a mildly frightened look in their eyes. "The one in front of you attacked first. He was carrying a sword. Then they all attacked at the same time, and one of them caught you from behind in a chokehold. If the Clave hadn't gotten there in time -"

"Stop it, just stop it," the shorter girl snapped. "We were there. We know." Her voice was unsteady, and her hands were shaking. Jace reached over to grab her hand.

"I'm okay, Clary." He stared over at Ally, looking thoughtful. "She was just making her point."

Clary rolled her eyes, but fell silent.

Maryse nodded. "Everyone, this Alexandria. She was kind enough to come stay with us for a while during our investigation of the rogue warlock -"

"Michael," Ally cut in. "His name is Michael."

Maryse frowned. "Did you remember?"

Ally shook her head. "No, I... I had a vision."

Maryse licked her lips, nervously, turning to Robert. "You'd best prepare a briefing for the Clave. I'll finish explaining things here." Robert nodded, and left the room. "Anyways," Maryse continued, "This is Alec, Isabelle, Jace and Clary," Maryse introduced, pointing to them in turn. ally nodded in greeting to each of them. "Ally is here to help us."

"How?" Isabelle asked. "Is she a Shadowhunter?"

_Ally is a mundane_, Brother Jeremiah stated, shocking everyone in the room with his sudden presence. Apparently, Ally mused, everyone had forgotten he was here. _However,_ Jeremiah continued, _She has been touched by an Angel_. He fell silent then, as if that explained everything.

Alec quirked an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

_Every so often, humans are blessed by the Angels. Because of this, they can see the Shadow world. They are _-

Jace cut him off, scowling. "You mean she has the Sight. So what?"

Jeremiah sighed, and it made Jace flinch. _Ally is much more than just a mundane_.

"What do you mean, Brother Jeremiah?" Maryse asked, looking curiously at Ally.

"He means," Ally interjected, "that because of the Angels presence, I have these visions, these prophecies."

_She is what the Archives have referred to as a Daughter of the Angels_, Jeremiah added, nodding at her. Ally grinned.

"So what? She's still useless," Jace growled. Ally flinched, her smile falling.

_Ally knows more about the Shadow World than you do, _boy_,_ Jeremiah said, and his voice was tense, heightened with anger.

Jace blinked, taken aback.

"I've trained for 9 years in your ways," Ally defended. "I know almost all the runes by heart. I can mix every potion and healing tonic the Silent Brothers can. I can cure demon poisoning, stop death, I'm fluent in latin. I know almost every detail of Shadowhunter history, and the majority of all myths, lore and the other stories. I can identify every demon just by its appearance. So don't you dare call me useless," Ally hissed.

Jace scoffed. "But you're still a mundane, right? You can't touch a seraph blade, or use a stele. You can't use any of those runes, and when you're face to face with a Greater Demon being able to speak _latin_ isn't going to do you any good." Jace got to his face, sneering "You see? Useless," he spat at her. "She's just going to drag us down Maryse."

Before anyone could say anything, though, Jace had stormed out of the room, leaving everyone behind him shocked.

Maryse swallowed, hard. "I am very sorry, Brother Jeremiah, Ally. I don't know what came over him."

_He is a fool, Maryse. That is not your fault_, Jeremiah said, his expression unreadable.

Clary frowned. "He's not a fool," she mumbled.

Isabelle laughed. "Really, Clary? You're going to defend him after that outburst?"

Clary shrugged.

Ally sighed, turning to Maryse. "If I'm not welcome here, I will go. I don't want to be here either."

Maryse sighed. "No, Ally, we need you to stay. I am sorry for our lack of hospitality, but you are staying."

Ally shrugged, frowning.

Alec shot her a comforting smile. "Don't worry. He's just a grump sometimes."

Ally smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks."

Alec laughed. "No problem."

Maryse smiled slightly. "Alec, would you please escort Brother Jeremiah to his room? Isabelle, can you please take Ally to hers?"

"Yes, mother," Alec said, moving to his feet and shooting Ally a wink.

Ally blushed, looking away. Isabelle got to her feet, and Ally followed her out of the room.

X.x.X.x.X

"Your room is right next to Brother Jeremiah's," Isabelle explained, gesturing to the door that conjoined the two rooms. "That door bridges the two rooms. The Silent City requested it because of security reasons," Isabelle explained at Ally's questioning look.

Ally moved to the bed, where her backpack had been set. She began to pull her clothes out of it, unpacking. The backpack is small, so not much fits into it. Ally pulls her dagger out of it first, securing it to her waistband. Isabelle flopped down onto the bed, feet propped up on the endboard, watching Ally unpack.

"Nice blade," Isabelle commented. "Is it silver?"

Ally nodded, taking her gun and holster out next. "Yes, and it's been blessed too."

Isabelle whistled. "The Silent City takes pretty good care of you, don't they?"

Ally smiled wistfully. "They're my family."

Isabelle quirked an eyebrow, watching as Ally secured the gun holster to the headboard, the holster unlatched, the gun safety off.

"Is the gun really that useful?" Isabelle asked. "I mean, can it really kill demons or anything."

Ally shook her head. "The bullets are silver, so they'll hurt a werewolf, but -" Ally cut herself off, frowning nervously. "The gun's really most effective against Shadowhunters," she mumbled, hoping Isabelle wouldn't hear.

Isabelle shot up straight, looking incredulously at Ally. "And what the hell would you need that for?" She snapped.

Ally sighed. "When Valentine attacked the Silent City, he killed my friends. He killed my family." Ally tipped her head back, showing the thin scar along the base of her throat. "He nearly killed me."

Isabelle looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"You weren't there, so I don't expect you to understand, but I will never be that defenseless again. Even the Shadowhunters can be dangerous," Ally said defensively.

They both remained silent as Ally removed two sets of clothing and a set of pajamas from the backpack, hanging them up in the wardrobe. Ally set her backpack in the bathroom, because the rest it held was toiletries. "There," Ally said, feeling nervous. "All done."

Isabelle blinked, frowning. "Is that all you brought?"

"It's all I own, actually."

Isabelle snorted. "You're kidding, right?"

"No. _Ne quid nimis_ - nothing in excess. It's one of the principles the Silent Brothers live by."

"But you're not a Silent Brother. You're a teenage girl," Isabelle pointed out, looking appalled that a human could live with so little amount of things.

Ally shrugged. "I was raised by them, though. So while I'm not a Shadowhunter by blood, I am in my head."

Isabelle scowled. "That doesn't make any sense. You're just a mundane."

"Really? So mundanes are fluent in latin, know almost every single rune in the Graybook, and have ample knowledge of the Shadow world?"

Isabelle got to her feet, rolling her eyes. "What_ever_. So you have the Sight. You're smart. That doesn't mean _anything_. You still can't hunt demons, you still can't use runes. You're still just as useless. Jace was right." With that, Isabelle stalked out of the room, leaving Ally by herself.

Ally slumped down to the floor, hands cradled in her lamp.

Brother Jeremiah stepped in then, looking down at her. She gave him a sad smile. "I know what you're going to say. Don't. She's right. All I can do is mix a few healing potions and polish weapons."

_And when that healing potion will save a Shadowhunter's life, then she will understand just how valuable your knowledge is_, Brother Jeremiah commented. _Now get up. You are stronger than this. A few words will not knock you down._

Ally rolled her eyes, pushing herself to her feet. "Fine, fine. Now get out of my room. I'm going to bed."

_Very well. I will be here if you need me_.


	4. Welcome

**Chapter Three: Welcome**

_Damnat quodnon intelligunt._

They condemn what they do not understand.

_Warning_: Mild Jace-bashing.

X.x.X.x.X

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

Through the door conjoining their two rooms, Jeremiah could hear her breathing. A soft, gentle sound like wind whispering through the curtains. Because he did not need to sleep, he sat there, back pressed to the door, listening to her as she slept, keeping guard. Watching over her, as he had since she was a child. Silent Brothers are perfect guardians - they do not need to sleep, or eat; they can even sense the presence of the enemy's mind long before they can be seen.

Jeremiah smiled slightly, the stitches in his mouth tugging painfully. The pain of the stitches was meant to remind him that, as a Silent Brother, he was to master his emotions. All of them. He was to dominate them, control them. Make them bend to his will, a tool within his reach. No longer a natural part of being human, but as a weapon.

Sometimes, though, it was nice to feel. It was nice to let go of all that control and be happy. Be a normal shadowhunter. Smile. Laugh. Cry.

Inside himself, Jeremiah chuckled. A Silent Brother? Normal? His chest shook with the silent laughter and he leaned forward, pressing his face into his hands. His chest continued to shake, but it wasn't with laughter. The shakes were silent, pain-filled sobs.

_I can't be normal, never again. I can't even cry like a normal Shadowhunter._

There were no tears. He was crying, but there were no tears. He would sob, but no sound would come from his lips. Jeremiah looked down at the back of his hands, where the eye-shaped rune lay. The first rune he had ever received, the rune that had started this all.

He smiled again, leaning back against the door. There was no use regretting the past. This was how he was.

And she loved him, despite it all. Ally didn't care if he was speechless. She loved him, and the other Brothers, too much to care about such trivial things.

_In fact_, he mused to himself, _I think she likes us better than the normal Shadowhunters._

Jeremiah's head pressed against the back of the door, but if he stretched his mind out, just a few feet, those existential tendrils of angelic power could reach out to Ally. They could brush against her hair, her mind. He could slip them inside her head, and lay her dreams open before him. He could be closer to her in a much more intimate way than any other man could ever be.

Jeremiah smiled again, triumphantly. _Normal must really suck._

X.x.X.x.X

The kitchen in the Institute was loud with talk. There was laughter, banter traded, unintelligible greetings muttered between just-woken Shadowhunters. It was the sound of family, of love, of sharing a meal together.

Ally pressed her hand to the knob and pushed the door open.

When she stepped into the kitchen, the conversation instantly fell silent. Ally hesitated, looking into the room, suddenly feeling the need to leave. All the good feelings had suddenly vanished with her presence.

But Brother Jeremiah's hand pressed at her back, and she entered the room anyways. Maryse and Robert spoke a polite greeting then returned to their breakfast and a soft, whispered conversation. Jace glanced up at her from his cereal and scowled. Isabelle didn't notice, just continued to file her nails, her fat-free yogurt untouched in front of her. Clary shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

Ally sighed, sliding into the only empty seat - next to Alec. Alec glanced at her from his cereal and flashed a smile. Ally returned it with a relieved grin of her own. At least someone here was nice.

"Do you want some cereal?" Alec offered, gesturing to the plethora of cereal boxes on the center of the kitchen island in front of them.

Ally licked her lips, shaking her head. "No thank you, I'm not hungry," she mumbled, nervously brushing at her hair. It was difficult speaking to people who weren't the Brother's - she'd been so sheltered at the Silent City for so long. How were normal people supposed to act? What did they talk about?

She could feel Jeremiah's presence at her back as he set an empty bowl and spoon in front of her. She scowled up at him. Overprotective bastard.

_Please ensure that she eats something,_Jeremiah said, speaking so that everyone could hear. Alec nodded, frowning slightly. The others glanced over at her, then away, uncomfortable.

_Great_, Ally sighed. _Now they think I'm even more of a freak._

Then, she realized that it might not be here, but Brother Jeremiah who made them uncomfortable. For a second, Ally wondered why the Silent Brothers' bothered so many Shadowhunters. Then she remembered that they weren't used to their appearance. Ally looked up at Jeremiah's face - the soft, smooth spots of skin where eyes should have been. The mouth stitched shut with thick, black thread. The pale, paper-thin skin stretched across a gaunt face.

She smiled, wryly. To her, it was a normal face. Even an attractive one.

"Jeremiah, why don't you take a look around the library? It's weird when you watch me eat," Ally requested, pointing to the doorway. She smiled smugly at him, daring him to argue.

_I have orders to protect you at all times_, he replied, not moving.

Ally huffed a sigh. "Right. Like I'm totally going to be attacked eating cereal with all these big, strong Shadowhunters around." She tapped the knife strapped to her belt, arching her eyebrows pointedly. "See? Safe and sound."

Alec turned his face away, trying to stifle a laugh.

Brother Jeremiah moved towards the doors, then hesitated. _Are you sure you will be alright?_

"I'll be fine, you big baby. Go," she said, voice sweet and teasing, as she gestured to the door.

Brother Jeremiah nodded, then left the room.

Alec turned an incredulous expression to her. "Did you just call a Silent Brother a 'big baby'?" Alec whispered, as if Brother Jeremiah could hear him from the hallway.

Ally grinned, shrugging. "What can I say? He has serious separation anxiety."

Alec laughed, tossing his hair.

Ally's breath caught, suddenly struck by how very handsome Alec was. She was surprised she hadn't noticed it before. He was gorgeous, inhumanly so. She had never seen someone so beautiful before. She sighed, closing her eyes tightly and turning away.

"So... care to show me the weapons room?" Ally asked, getting to her feet, feeling the need to change the subject.

Alec shook his head. "Nope. You have to eat first." Before she could object he had poured her a bowl of Wheeties and had pulled her back down into her seat.

Ally pouted, frowning. "Fine."

Jace scoffed. "Wow, they really spoiled you down at the Silent City didn't they? Our Shadowhunter cereal too common for you?"

Ally blinked, shocked by the outburst. "What is your problem?" She hissed. "Does my mere presence make your testosterone kick into overdrive or something?"

Jace glared at her. "We don't need you. This whole ordeal is ridiculous. Silent Brothers escorting you, a stupid mundie, around like you're royalty. It's pathetic. A waste of their skills."

Alec frowned. "Jace -"

"No, Alec," Jace interrupted, cutting him off. He was sneering at Ally, Clary fidgeting beside him. "All she's going to do is get in the way. And getting in the way could get someone killed."

Ally clenched her teeth. "You know what, asshole? I didn't want to be here anyways. I guess I've overstayed my welcome." Ally shoved herself to her feet then, turning to leave the room.

"Please. Leave. You were never welcome in the first place."

"Jace!" Alec snapped, getting to his feet.

"Shut up, Alec," Jace hissed.

"I don't know what your problem is Jace, but right now, you're the pathetic one," Alec snapped, following Ally out of the room.

Alec caught her by the wrist, stopping her from storming away. "Ally?"

"What?" she hissed, her anger vivid and fierce.

"Don't listen to him. We need your help."

"He's right, Alec. I'm just going to get in the way."

Alec scoffed. "We can take care of ourselves, Ally. He's just jealous - you came and stole the spotlight from his investigative skills."

Ally scoffed. "I highly doubt he's that much of an attention whore."

Alec grinned. "You'd be surprised. But you also, you a mundie, saved his life. You scratched his pride."

Ally laughed. "I can see why me, a little mundie girl, saving his life could hurt." She grinned at Alec, pulling her hand from his. "Thanks."

Alec smiled back, putting his hands behind his head. "No problem." Glancing down the hallway to the elevator, he smirked. "Wanna go take a walk? I know somewhere we can get some great pancakes."

Ally frowned, hesitating. "Around New York? Is that safe?"

Alec arched an eyebrow at her. "Didn't you just get done assuring Brother Jeremiah what a big, tough Shadowhunter I am?"

Ally giggled, shaking her head. "I guess I did." Gesturing to the elevator, she curtsied. "Lead the way, my big, tough Shadowhunter," she said in a dramatic voice, stifling her laughter behind her hand.

Alec put on a haughty expression, stepping daintily forward. "I shall," he said in an arrogant tone before bursting into laughter.

They laughed, joking and teasing, all the way to the elevator and down to the entrance of the Institute.

"So where are we going to eat?" Ally asked as they approached the doors.

"It's this really awesome Downworlder diner. They make great smoothies and pancakes." Alec said, resting his hand on the doorknob, face turned to her to talk.

"A Downworlder diner? They have Downworlder places here?"

Alec blinked. "I thought you were all educated on this and stuff? You didn't know that."

Ally blushed, looking to the ground. "I could identify a dragon demon, yeah, but this is the first time I've left the Silent City in eight years. I've never actually walked around New York before."

Alec's mouth dropped. "You live in one of the greatest cities in the world, and you haven't even been _outside_?"

Ally blushed darker, opening her mouth to speak, when the ground shook. She blinked, frowning. "What was that?"

Alec frowned too, turning to look at the door. "I don't know."

"I think it came from -" before she could finish, the doors shook as something large and heavy slammed into them. Ally's eyes widened and she whimpered. "Alec...?" She whispered, voice tight with fear.

Alec's hand slipped to his waist, from where he drew a seraph blade. Whispering a soft '_Gabriel_' the knife blazed with light.

Ally felt weak, suddenly overcome with fear. Then whatever was there slammed against the door again, shaking the whole Institute, and she remembered her training. She remembered to conquer her emotions, her body - not to be a slave to them.

Taking a deep breath, she let the fear melt away and a resolve set it. She was a Shadowhunter. She may not have their blood, but she was still a Shadowhunter. And she would prove it. Taking another deep breath, she drew the dagger she kept strapped at her side for just these moments.

Behind her, on the stairs, she could hear the sound of footsteps as the others raced down to see what the commotion was.

"Ally," Alec began, "I need you to -" But before he could finish, whatever it was outside slammed into the doors again and they burst open, flinging Alec backwards into the stairs. He cried out, his back hitting the wooden stairs hard. His body went limp.

Ally flinched, and looked outside to see what it was. Behind her, she could hear Isabelle screaming Alec's name. Jace stumbled down to stand beside her just as the Forsaken began to swarm inside the Institute.


End file.
